


Your Apprentice

by sithsecrets



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Apprenticeship, F/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithsecrets/pseuds/sithsecrets
Summary: An inexperienced wielder of the Force begs Kylo Ren to be her teacher---“Who is this?” the Supreme Leader inquires, studying you calmly from behind his dark, glossy mask. Your heart flutters at the sight of him, relief rushing through your body. You knew he could hear you, you always knew.“I have traveled very far to see you,” you blurt, because what else can you say to the most powerful man in the galaxy?“She landed in an unmarked craft, Supreme Leader,” explains the commander, unprompted. “We were taking her down to the brig for questioning. Probably some sort of Resistance loyalist, no doubt.”You gaze up at Kylo, reverent, and try to make him understand that you mean him no harm— quite the opposite, really.“Give her to me,” Kylo commands, and the stormtroopers have no choice but to transfer you into Kylo’s custody.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. I

You consider yourself lucky for not being shot the minute you stepped out of your craft. The stormtroopers still swarmed you, of course, surrounding you with blasters drawn, barking orders, demanding to know who you are and why you’ve decided to land an unmarked, unauthorized craft on the landing deck of the Supremacy.

As you’re cuffed and dragged into the main portion of the ship, you only have one request: an audience with Kylo Ren.

The leader of the troopers scoffs at you, and you can almost hear her sneering behind her mask as she drawls, “The Supreme Leader has no time for space waste like you.”

The very concept of not being seen by Kylo Ren himself has you almost manic, and as you’re dragged into the ship and down a maze of corridors, you insist that you must see the Supreme Leader, you must. You ask so many times to see him, in fact, that the leader of the stormtrooper snaps under the buzz of all your begging.

“If you don’t shut the fuck up, I swear I’ll cut out your—!”

The armor-clad woman doesn’t get to finish her sentence, cut off by another, much more intimidating voice.

“Commander.”

“Supreme Leader!” she yelps, and the leader of the stormtroopers and her men all drop to their knees before none other than Kylo Ren himself.

“Who is this?” the Supreme Leader inquires, studying you calmly from behind his dark, glossy mask. Your heart flutters at the sight of him, relief rushing through your body. You _knew_ he could hear you, you _always knew._

“I have travelled very far to see you,” you blurt, because what else can you say to the most powerful man in the galaxy?

“She landed in an unmarked craft, Supreme Leader,” explains the commander, unprompted. “We were taking her down to the brig for questioning. Probably some sort of Resistance loyalist, no doubt.”

You gaze up at Kylo, reverent, and try to make him understand that you mean him no harm— quite the opposite, really.

“Give her to me,” Kylo commands, and the stormtroopers have no choice but to transfer you into Kylo’s custody. He allows you to stand, though he does not remove your restraints.

The two of you weave through the ship, finally coming to the throne room that you have seen so many times in your mind and in your dreams. Kylo leaves you standing before the throne, abandoning you on the floor in favor of sitting down in his rightful place. There is little more than a hiss and the sound of two small clicks, and then Kylo’s face is bare to you.

Even though you have seen his visage before, even though you have dreamed of him, laying eyes on the Supreme Leader in person is so different than seeing snatches of him in your mind. He is so much more beautiful than you ever could have imagined, so perfect and handsome. The scar that splits his face would be a flaw on anyone else, but it serves to make Kylo Ren even more intimidating than he is.

“I know who you are,” Kylo begins, regarding your curiously. “I’ve seen you in my mind. I’ve heard you communicating with me in my dreams. Is it true that you are one with the Force?”

“Yes,” you answer quickly, doggedly. “Yes, I know the Force, but not well.”

“And you want me to teach you how to wield this gift?” Kylo’s voice is cool and even, but you can hear just the slightest twinge of interest underneath it all.

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” you affirm. “I want you to teach me the ways of the Sith. I want to be your apprentice and to learn everything that you have learned. You’ve been trained by some of the finest Jedi _and_ the finest Sith. If I were able to learn even a quarter of what you know, I would count myself lucky.”

Kylo quirks an eyebrow, sits up just the slightest bit. You can tell that he’s flattered, that you’re getting to him now. “You seem so loyal to me already. Why?”

You can think of only one answer.

“Because you’re the finest Force wielder to ever live.” 


	2. II

The air of the Supremacy is cold and sterile, the effect manufactured by numerous filtration devices and a sophisticated air dispersal mechanisms present in all of the ship’s walls. You’ve adjusted to this frigid, dry atmosphere over the last few months, learning to dress in layers and sleep with thick blankets covering you. Sometimes, you cannot help but miss it, the humidity and the smell of ozone in the air, but this desire to breathe in the atmosphere of a real planet pales in comparison to your desire to make Kylo Ren proud of you.

You can scarcely believe that he agreed to train you, cannot fathom how lucky you are to even be near the Supreme Leader’s excellence and skill. He has slowly made you privy to his knowledge, has slowly began teaching you how to wield the powers you possess, and you hang on his every word daily. You knew before all of this, of course, that Kylo was a man with raw, untamed power, but you didn’t understand just what that meant until you came under his tutelage. Even in moments of peaceful meditation, Kylo’s power crackles around him like electricity.

It’s something he’s stressed, meditating like the two of you are now. “You cannot truly know the Force and come to get a handle on it if you do not focus and try to understand its power,” Kylo had told you.

At first, meditation had been a source of frustration, and Kylo often had to tell you to re-center your focus as your mind strayed here and there. One morning, though, you found your focus and managed to stay immersed in it, and since then, meditating has been quite peaceful for you.

“Enough,” Kylo says evenly, breaking your trance. You open your eyes and find that your teacher is standing over you, staring with a strange look in his guarded eyes. They drive you mad, those looks, and you wish desperately that you could just get in Kylo’s head and find out what he really thinks of you.

“Come with me,” Kylo commands, “I have something to show you.”

The two of you stalk through the bowels of the Supremacy, winding through corridors and passing into parts of the ship you never even knew existed. Finally, Kylo leads you into a small but well-lit room, double-checking that the door is firmly secured behind the both of you.

“What is all of this?” you ask, eyes roaming over the objects before you. There is simple furniture in the room, just a large table with a few chairs around it. Bits and pieces are laid out neatly on the work surface, and you only recognize a few select tool and raw materials. They’re all fine things, but it’s the group of crystals set before you that gets your pulse going.

“You have been a most dedicated apprentice,” Kylo announces, not answering your question. “You have trusted me completely and thrown yourself into your studies. Through meditation, you’ve connected more deeply with the Force, and I feel a difference in your powers already.”

You nod silently, eyes trained on Kylo as he walks around to the other side of the table.

“That is why I think you’re ready to become a true student of the Force.”

Kylo looks at you, obviously appraising your reaction, and you feel as though you may pass out.

“Do you mean it?” you whisper, willing yourself not to cry in front of your teacher.

“Yes,” Kylo affirms. “It’s time you built your lightsaber and began your real training. Meditation is all fine and good, and it’s definitely important, but there’s so much more to being a wielder of the Force.”

“Thank you, Supreme Leader,” you breathe, and you cannot help but grin. It has taken so much for you to get here, and reflecting on all that you’ve had to endure is almost overwhelming. “Thank you so much for believing in me.”

 _Maybe_ a smile ghosts across Kylo’s mouth. _Maybe._

“Don’t be so grateful yet,” Kylo scolds. “There’s much left for you to learn, and you will not like all of it. There will be times that you hate me, times where you want me dead. It’s only natural, given the nature of the training you will endure. But at the end of it, you will know the full extent of your powers, and you will be of great use to me and the Order.”

And you do let a tear slip down your face after Kylo says that, because that’s all you’ve ever wanted to be.

“I won’t let you down,” you say solemnly, already moving to pick up the materials in front of you.


End file.
